


Six AM

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [30]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Friendship, One Shot, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Jack wants to prank Rose, but he’s in for a surprise





	Six AM

Jack turned his alarm clock off after it rang twice. He hurried out of bed, double checking that the clock registered six in the morning TARDIS time. He normally didn’t get up on a “repair” day, especially after the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before, but he had a mission. That mission was called “Rose’s Payback.” He had concocted it last night, upon returning to the TARDIS.

He, Rose, and the Doctor had gone out to drink, after a harrowing adventure. Well, he called it drinking, but the Doctor never even got buzzed. Well, Rose had thought it would be funny to walk up to some very attractive Amuro women who had just come in as the three of them were cashing out their tab, loudly call him a cheating bastard, and ‘storm’ away. That had ruined his chances of scoring. He had chased after her, finding her just catching up with the Doctor and telling him. The Doctor had laughed all the way back to the TARDIS.

Well, Jack had a plan. Rose was always a bit disoriented first thing in the morning, especially when hung over. This was a fun fact he never had to worry about until now. So, he crept to her room and pushed the door open slowly. Peeking in, he saw her laying under the blankets, illuminated by the light coming from her slightly open ensuite. She had obviously passed out as soon as she got back, because her makeup was still on and her hair was still in the curls from the night before.

Quiet as could be, he tip toed to her bed, placed a hand on the blanket and on the switch for her bedside lamp. Swallowing back laughter, he shook her frantically and turned on the light. “Rose! Wake up! You’re late for school!”

“Oh my god!” Rose knocked his hand away, fumbling with her blankets as she brushed her hair out of her face. “Shit, just gimme five-“

Jack fell against the wall laughing at the sleepy panic on her face. “Rose, I’m kidding.” He gasped for hair as she blinked up at him, obviously still half drunk and half asleep. “You’re twenty and on the TARDIS. You don’t have to go to school.”

“Why do you do these things to me?” Rose threw a pillow at him with a groan, falling back on the sheets.

“Uh, why are you in here?” Jack looked up as the ensuite door opened and the Doctor walked out shirtless and drying his wet hair and torso with one of Rose’s towels.

Jack couldn’t stop his mouth from popping open as his own self amusement at pranking Rose gave way to shock that the Doctor was standing there, half naked, and obviously freshly showered in her room at six in the morning. The Doctor looked confused as he met Rose’s gaze. She flipped Jack off and pulled the blanket over her head. Jack was still laughing as he went back to the door. “You two, just. I’ll make breakfast.” He rushed down the hall, waiting until he was in the galley before screaming in satisfaction. “Hallelujah! It’s about bloody time those two lovebirds did something.”

Back in Rose’s room, the Doctor tossed the towel towards the laundry chute and shook his head as Jack half ran from the room. Rose pulled the blanket off of her head and blinked at him sleepily. “Doctor, why are you all wet?”

“Forgot to turn off the water main to your shower when I was fixing the hot water.” He shrugged. “My jumper got soaked, had to borrow a towel.”

From down the hall the both heard Jack’s exclamation. Rose chuckled and shook her head. The Doctor snorted and patted her foot through the blanket as he went over to turn of her lamp. “Should we tell him I was just doin’ repairs?”

“Wait til ‘m fully awake.” Rose mumbled, yawning as she snuggled into her one remaining pillow. “I wanna watch him die slowly inside.”

The Doctor laughed as he stepped into the hall. His companions could be so strange sometimes, and that was saying something coming from him.


End file.
